One of Those Eds
"One of Those Eds" is the 8th episode of Season 4 and the 85th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the children of the Cul-de-Sac find a quarter out in the open, but it won't come off of the ground. Everyone then begins to compete against one another to see who can get the quarter off the sidewalk. Plot Jonny and Plank, while strolling down the lane, find themselves abducted violently by Eddy and as Eddy takes them away, Eddy asks if they're "running on empty". Jonny and Plank tells Eddy that they're pooped, but luckily for them, they can find themselves bargain mattresses (revealed to be junkyard mattresses painted white to look new) at Ed's Beds, but before he can sell Jonny anything, an angry Rolf comes along, demanding a refund after breaking his back on a wooden mattress he'd bought at there. Eddy refuses, but gets chased back to the Lane and beaten up by Rolf. As Eddy grumbles over his loss, he notices a quarter on the ground and tries to pick it up, but finds that it is stuck onto the pavement. He calls Ed and Edd for help but receives no reply. Desperate to keep the quarter for himself, Eddy hides it with his shoe, as he runs off looking for Ed and Edd. But Jimmy discovers it, only to find that the quarter is stuck for good, he hides it with his stuffed animal as he rushes off for Sarah, but tough-guy Kevin finds the stuffed animal, and the quarter beneath it, and also realizes that it's stuck, he pulls out a screwdriver to dislodge it, but ends up bending his screwdriver instead, he hides the coin with his hat goes off, tossing the screwdriver haphazardly into the air, which pierces Rolf's hot water sack nearby. Rolf finds Kevin's hat on the pavement and the coin, and after failing to get it to budge, he gives it the "almighty shoe beating", but fails to get the coin off. He spits back Eddy's shoe, just as Eddy and his friends rush back for the coin. Edd tries to analyze it, while Ed is more interested in stealing Eddy's shoes. But the others soon return and they start an fight to settle who the quarter belongs to (Ed however joins, but seems to be more interested in their shoes). Edd and Jimmy manage to break the fight, and suggests a more orderly way to sort their predicament. The contenders line up, as Edd tells them that the first person to dislodge the quarter wins it, but however, it proves to be too difficult for The Kids. Jimmy tries to use eyelash curlers but he only ends up injuring himself, Sarah pulls at the quarter with her teeth but Eddy claims he can see her underwear, forcing her to walk away embarrassed, Kevin uses a hook attached to his bike but his bike runs down the street with him rushing to get it back and Rolf ends up breaking his back again before he can use his strength to pry the quarter off. They all have given up (as their methods of extraction backfired, resulting in lots of pain), save for Eddy (the last person in the line), who was more than willing to spend the entire afternoon trying to scrape the quarter with a shovel while swinging on a rope tied to a tree á la Tarzan. Eddy finally realizes that his method isn't working, and asks Edd if he has a plan for removing the quarter. By chance he happens to do so, and the three Eds spend the entire night building a crab/spider-like excavation machine. But the Eds fail to remove the coin, but succeed digging out the pavement surrounding the coin. The next morning, Jonny and Plank pass by The Eds, who are sleeping snugly in the buckets of the excavator, and the coin. Jonny then successfully removes the coin, revealing that a wad of gum was responsible for the seemingly unbreakable bond to the pavement. He then chews it revealing that he hid the gum under the quarter for safekeeping, as The Eds wake up and watch. Edd is baffled as to how gum could cause such a strong bond to the pavement, while Eddy tries to get his shoes back from Ed. Edd, while thinking about the quarter, accidentally steps in a puddle and angrily demands his shoes back, but Ed refuses to oblige. The episode ends with Eddy chasing Ed for his shoes. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Kinda running on empty, aren't you, Jonny?" Jonny: being carried by Eddy "Yep, I'm pooped, Eddy." Eddy: "Well, it's your lucky day Jonny-boy. We at Ed's Beds have a top variety of beds you can choose from." Jonny: woozy "Beds?" Edd: ignoring Eddy's sales spiel "That's correct Jonny, all our mattresses have been fully reconditioned with a coating of Eddy's very own 'They'll Never Know They're Stinking Junkyard Mattresses Paint.'" ---- *'Rolf': on his broken back "Ed-Boys! Your mattress has ruptured Rolf's tail bone! Who is in charge of this double-crossing slumber flim-flammery?!" Eddy: "What's it to ya?!" Rolf: and recoiling from his back pain "Return Rolf's money!" Eddy: "Mommy!" chased and beatened up by Rolf offscreen "OW!" back to the scam "Of all the rotten, no good… How's a guy suppose to get ahead in life when he gives back all the money?" ---- *'Rolf': with Kevin "May the onion of agony soil your macaroon!" the fight, Kevin somehow fixes Rolf's back "Rolf's back, it has been healed! Thank you, Kevin. But you are a nincompoop as the coin is mine!" dives back in the fight for the quarter ---- *'Rolf': at the quarter "A gift from the gods!" Kevin's cap on and tries to pull the coin off the ground "Obstinate coin from where I don't know, prepare yourself for an unmerciless beating by Rolf's shoe!" a shoe at the quarter "Had enough? No?" takes off his other shoe "Perhaps a 2 shoe beating is more of your vocation!" smacks the quarter three times with both of his shoes "Is this a test? Tell me, lost little red cent." picks up Eddy's shoe in the corner with his teeth "Have you ever experienced The Almighty 3 Shoe Beating?!" begins smacking the quarter again multiple times "Take this! And that! And one for the road!" taps the quarter several times with his toes to check it "Aah!" walks away with his walking stick and spits back Eddy's shoe to the quarter ---- *'Rolf': "Weasel in the hen house Ed-Boy! You dare cheat Rolf of his front-most position?!" Eddy: "Uh, front? What are you talking about?" at a different direction misleadingly "The front's that way, yeah." notices Eddy cut in line Edd: "I've been watching you, and if you think–" stuffs Edd's mouth with his legs; Kevin's bike ran off on its own Kevin: seeing his bike ride off unmanned and chasing it "My bike!" Eddy: "Aha! My turn!" smacks Eddy on the head with his fist after he tricked him Rolf: "Rolf is next!" Ed: two shoes on his teeth "Yay, Rolf!" Rolf: beginning an attempt to dislodge the stuck quarter "You have messed with the rest now the best will make a mess! Implement of commercial enterprise!" to bend over grunts "Agh! Rolf's back is cricked! Yet again!" Eddy: "My turn!" laughs and kicks Rolf's back, sending him flying a long distance Edd: seeing Eddy kick Rolf's back "Well, that can't be good for Rolf's back." sound Ed: Rolf's shoe on his head "The light doesn't get any greener, Double D!" Eddy: an attack on the obstinate quarter "You're as good as spent after I scrape you off with my shovel of doom!" from a tree with a shovel, tries to scrape the coin, but dents the shovel, sending him flying ---- *'Ed': chased by Eddy "What can you do when you live in a shoe and you ain't got no sole?" Edd & Eddy: "ED!" Trivia/Goofs *When Jimmy is seen close-up, there is a band-aid and bandages on his pants instead of his legs. *When Edd and Eddy go to get the supplies for the machine to remove the quarter, the small barriers Edd used to keep everyone in line to get the quarter are still there, but they disappear when Edd and Eddy return late at night. *After Rolf chases Eddy down the Lane and beats him up, Eddy has injuries all over him. But once he notices the quarter, his injuries are gone. *When Jimmy comes across the quarter, the bandages are on his face, after he returns with Sarah, they are on his legs instead. *The position of the quarter changes during the entire episode. *Due to an animation mistake, Ed and Eddy are missing for a couple of frames when Jimmy is driven away in the ambulance. *Apparently, Rolf and Jimmy are the only kids who don't wear socks under their shoes. However, in "X Marks the Ed", Rolf was wearing black socks. *It is unknown how Jimmy injured himself, but based on what Kevin said, Jimmy may have painfully curled a part of his body. *'Running Gags:' :#Everyone trying to remove the quarter from the pavement. :#Everyone fighting over the quarter. :#Ed stealing everybody's shoes, including his own. :#Ed saying rhymes throughout the episode, like "If you smelt it, you dealt it!" *We learn that Edd's thoughts are placed on regular paper. *This is the third time Kevin's head is exposed. It had been previously exposed in "Boys Will Be Eds" and "The Day the Ed Stood Still" and was exposed again in "Hand Me Down Ed" and "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show." *''Scams'': Eds' Beds. *The conflict is similar to the 1963 Disney film, The Sword in the Stone. All of the kids in this episode competed to grab the quarter from the sidewalk, as for the men in The Sword in the Stone, they competed to be the first to remove the sword from the anvil. *20th time Nazz is absent. *60th time The Kanker Sisters were absent. *When Edd suspects Eddy was cutting in line, Eddy stuffed Edd's mouth with his hand and if you look closely, Edd's legs can be seen through his hat, possibly meaning they pass through his skull. *Ed was not shown taking Edd's shoes off of his person, but when Edd steps on a small puddle of water, his shoes are not there. It's possible that Ed took Edd's shoes while Edd was sleeping on the job. *'Goof': When Jonny walked past by to pry the chewed gum under the quarter, if you look closely, Edd has his right shoe on while his left is missing. But when Edd stepped on the puddle, his right shoe was gone. *When Eddy was fighting with Ed over Eddy's right shoe, his left shoe disappeared. It's possible Ed took Eddy's left shoe when Eddy wants his right shoe back. *This is the second time Ed said "Nice shoe!". The first time was "''Keeping up with the Eds''" when his shoe grew mushrooms on it. *'Goof': When Rolf tries hitting the quarter with his shoes, he has 4 toes on his right foot and 3 on his left foot. After he grabs Eddy's shoe, his right foot has 3 toes. * Rolf called the quarter a "gift from the gods", implying that he is a polytheist, a worshipper of multiple gods. * Kevin's hat size is revealed to be medium. This can be seen when Rolf picks up the hat. Gallery File:Eds_beds.jpg|Ed's Beds|link=Ed's Beds TheEdBed.png|The Ed bed, care to sleep on this big lug Ed himself? Half-Off-bed-jpg.jpg|1/2 off… quite literally. Rolf and wooden bed.jpg|Rolf, very dissatisfied with his new bed. File:Eddy with sidewalk quarter.jpg|Eddy with the quarter on the sidewalk temp picts2 041.jpg|The inside of Kevin's hat (hint: look closely) rolf 3 shoe beating.png|"Have you ever experienced the almighty 3 shoe beating?!" shoes for the taking double d.png|"Shoes for the taking Double D!" Quarter Scuffle.jpg|The quarter scuffle. kids in line.gif|All the kids in line to be the first to remove the quarter IMG_0111.PNG|"A-ha! My turn!" IMG_0112.PNG|OWNED!!! IMG_0113.PNG|"Rolf is next!" IMG_0114.PNG|"Yay Rolf!" Excavator.jpg|The Excavator Video L9SKrIQblxc Category:Episodes Category:Season 4